


Hush

by karfishylicious



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, angel is deaf!, domestic AU, jack is really ooc yes i know dont critcize me, there is sex in chap five so mmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i deleted this a bit ago and i decided to republish it bcs its not fair to all the fans out there. NO I DID NOT STEAL THIS, THIS IS MY OWN WORK, I HAVE JUST RE-POSTED IT</p><p>so anyways</p><p>Rhys is climbing up the corporate ladder, and fast. Sure, he's had to use his own face as a rung for others to get where he is today, but then again who hasn't in this madhouse? A celebratory lunch for his move up to sales vp turns into a chance encounter with Mister Handsome Jack himself! Jack falls immediately in love and spends his days pining after Rhys. Soon, Jack gets fed up and calls the unexpecting employee up to his office. Things spiral from there and Jack quickly has to adapt to Rhys' insecurities and has to make sure he feels accepted. Its tough, but they eventually settle into each other and they both grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Well, it isn't actually my first day, but it's my first day with my new promotion. I step into my new office, grinning as I flop down into the sleek leather chair that was provided for me. I kick my feet up onto the polished wooden desk and place my hands behind my head, relishing in the fact that I, Rhys, was now the chief officer of distribution and marketing. It had taken me a while to get up here, truthfully. I wasn't CEO yet, but I would get there some day. I had started off as a lowly sales rep with a sucky salary, but now I was at the top of that chain. I had just gotten up from my new chair when my best friend Vaughn opened the door to my office and poked his head in, smiling.

"Hey, Rhys! How's the new office? Looking pretty bare without all of your 'motivational' posters of Handsome Jack up yet." Vaughn sniggered. I glared at him for a minute and then picked up one of the boxes I had left on the floor yesterday.

"Whatever Vaughn. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

"Well, yeah, but Yvette wanted me to ask if you wanted to go to lunch with us later. We were planning on going to the new café down the street. What do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. Yvette and Vaughn probably just wanted me to buy them lunch because of my promotion, but it would be fun to go out with them again.

"Sure, why not? Sounds fun." I shrug and place the box I was holding onto my desk

"Great! We'll stop by around twelve, okay?"

"Got it." I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Vaughn smiled back and waved goodbye as he walked out of the spacious room.

"See you later, legs!" He said and closed the door behind him. I laughed to myself and started unpacking my belongings onto my desk.

_This new job is going to be great, I can feel it_

 

 

I had just finished putting up the posters in my office when Vaughn walked in. I turned and saw him giving me his trademark shit-eating grin. I rolled my eyes at him and placed the tape I was holding down onto my desk.

"Lunch time?" I asked.

"Yes it is, and you're buying pretty boy." I hear Yvette say as she walked into the room.

"I figured" I laugh and smile.

"Good. Now, lets go! I'm starving!" Yvette turns around, grabbing Vaughn by his wrist and dragging him out. I shake my head and follow them, locking my office and jogging to catch up to them.

 

 

 

The café was a small home business named "Sasha's Sandwiches". We walked in and the amazing smell of cheese and meats filled the air. We sat down at a table by the window and looked at the menus for a while when a tough looking woman came up to us with a notepad. She had on a white hat and a pink streak in her hair.

"Alright, what do you all want?" She asked, glancing down at all of us.

"We'll have three waters and three loaded ham and cheese sandwiches." Yvette answered with a smile. The woman nodded and walked off to the kitchen where you could see another woman with her brown hair pulled back and a small amount of flour on her face. A few minutes later our waitress came back and placed down our waters and our sandwiches.

"Enjoy." She said, with a small smile, turning around and walking away.

I took a look at my sandwich and my eyes widened. It looked absolutely amazing! I picked it up and took a bite, making a small noise in the back of my throat as I started to devour my sandwich. I was so invested in it, I didn't notice another man come into the café. I put my sandwich down to take a drink of water when I noticed that Vaughn and Yvette had stopped eating. I glanced in the direction they were looking and almost spit out my water. Handsome Jack, the Handsome Jack was sitting across from us and was looking at me. My eyes widened and I turned my head to the window quickly, my cheeks turning a light pink. Why was he looking at me? Did I have something on my face? Was my hair messed up? I looked back at him and Jack was still staring at me, his mismatched eyes giving no hint as to what he was thinking. I tear my gaze away from him and start to eat my sandwich again. I finish it off just in time for Vaughn to lean over to me.

"Rhys, why is Handsome Jack looking at you?" I hear his voice shake slightly.

"Hell if I know, Vaughn! I'm getting kind of nerv-" I was interrupted by our waitress, Fiona, I think, bringing us our bill for our lunch. I smiled at her and picked it up, glancing at the price and taking out my wallet. Damn, this place sure isn't cheap. It's worth it though because our sandwiches were amazing. I place thirty bucks onto the small tray and put it at the edge of our table, then I finished off my water. I took a quick glance over to Handsome Jack and gave a small sigh of relief. He was now eating his sandwich and paying no mind to me. I stood up and walked towards the door, giving the two women in the café a small wave as I headed out onto the street. Vaughn and Yvette followed me back to my car, hopping in as I started up the car. Yvette wasted no time in asking me why the current CEO of the company we work for was 'totally checking me out". I brushed her off saying I had no clue and left it at that. We got back to the office and said our goodbyes, walking back to our offices. I opened to door to mine and gave a sigh of happiness.

 _Welcome to the life of a boss, Rhys._ I thought as I finished up my unpacking.


	2. The Cafe

Today started out like every other day. I got up, took my daughter to school, went to work and dealt with stuck up asses until twelve. By the time lunch rolled around, I had gotten a major headache and almost punched some guy I vaguely remembered. On my way into work, I saw a small sandwich shop that had just opened. I decided I'd go there for lunch and check it out. I ran out to my car and drove there, happy it wasn't too far.

It didn't look too crowded in there, only a few people here and there. I sat down next to a filled table and pulled out a menu. My eyes then started to wander and I caught a glimpse of a guy sitting at the next table. He had mismatched eyes like me, and wavy almond hair. I saw the sun glint off something on his forehead and I realized that he had an echo implant.

A few minutes after I had ordered my lunch, he finally caught me looking at him. His eyes, one hazel and one bright blue, widened as he noticed me. I smirked as I noticed he had a little bit of lettuce on the corner of his mouth. He turned away quickly, visibly embarrassed. I laughed softly and turned my head to find Fiona standing by my table.

"Fiona! I didn't know this was your shop!" I grinned cheekily and adjusted myself to fully face her.

Before I became CEO of Hyperion, I knew her and her sister's adoptive father Felix. He and I were close partners at his small businesses until he got sick. Felix felt bad for leaving me to run the shop so he sold and told me to get a new job. He's the person who directed me to Hyperion, actually. He had an contact inside the company so he told them to put in a good word for me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am right now.

Sadly, a year after I started, Felix passed away. His daughters were old enough to fend for themselves, but I felt it was my duty to help them along in any way I could. I sent them as much as I could afford at the time, but with the addition of my daughter Angel it became difficult. I did it though, and as I climbed the ranks I sent them more and more money until they were old enough to support themselves. Fiona and Sasha have always been like little sisters to me. Angel loves them to bits. They came over constantly when Angel was first born and they basically imprinted on her. She calls Fiona 'Aunt Fi' and Sasha 'Aunty Sash'. They're really good girls, and I'm glad that I got to know them.  
  
"Oh, shush Jack! You basically paid for this place yourself!" Fiona laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Well, that _is_ true..." I laughed with her, placing my jaw in my hand.

"So, whaddya want, Jack?" Fiona asked, pulling out her notepad and her pen.

I glanced over at the cute guy I had seen earlier. I happened to look at his vest and saw the Hyperion logo on it. He works for Hyperion? Well, thats a relief. Now I won't have trouble bumping into him again. I chuckled at the thought and faced Fiona again.

"How about that dude over there? Is he on the menu?" I smirked as Fiona gave me a look.

"Ew. I'd prefer you'd not talk about your sex life in front of me. I'm talking about sandwiches, not cock, Jack." She curled her upper lip and crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding, Fi. Though he is cute..."

"Jack! You gonna order something or not! If all you're gonna do is check out dudes, go to a gym!" She tapped my head with her pen a few times to make her point, frowning.

"Alright, alright! Uh... surprise me. Sasha never fails to impress!" I grin and hand her the menu.

Fiona smiles and heads back to the kitchen. I face forward again and take in all the decor. They had done really well with this place. It was cozy, and yet modern. A few plants here and there, some nice paintings scattered about the place. All topped off by amazing food. I smiled to myself and leaned back into my seat, relaxed. This was a good choice for lunch. It felt nice to de-stress from his work, if only for an hour. A minute or two later, Fiona brought back a large sandwich, along with a glass of Coke. She grinned and placed them in front of me.

"Sasha said you'd love it. I have no clue whats in it, but she insisted. I also brought you a drink because you didn't ask for one." She patted my shoulder and walked off to another customer.

I picked up the sandwich and turned it sideways, trying to figure out a way to approach it. Having found no easy way in, I just took a huge bite out of it. I groaned as the heat instantly hit my tongue. That's my girl, remembering to put spice on it. I swallowed and quickly took a drink of my Coke. I dug into the sandwich again, making it halfway before I had to take another drink. I put my sandwich down for a moment and looked up, surprised to see that the man and his two friends had left. I must have not heard them walk out. I shrugged and continued with my sandwich. I'll run into him again eventually.

Fiona came back soon after I finished and took away my plates, but she forgot my bill.

"Hey, Fi. What do I owe you? You didn't give me a bill!" I said just before she left for the kitchen.

"Jack, you don't owe us. If anything, we owe you. Consider it payback for all you've done for us." Fiona smiled and turned around. "Have a good rest of the day, Jack!"

"You too, Fi!" I say back.  
  
Making sure no one was looking, I took out my wallet and pulled out a hundred and put it on the table. Truthfully, they didn't owe me anything. I did it because they were family, and I never expected anything in return. I had all I needed and more, the least I could do is help out the daughters of an old friend. I got up and waved to Sasha, then walked out to my car.   
  
Hopping into the drivers seat, my thoughts were filled with nothing but that guy I saw in there. Starting up, I wondered how I could "accidentally" bump into him at Hyperion. Driving back to work, I thought about why this guy caught my eye. Maybe it was his hair? His arm? His shining blue eye? The answer eluded me for the rest of the day, leaving me spaced-out and unfocused. As I drove back home, I swore to myself I'd see that man again. I needed to.


	3. Good Lord, Kiddo!

When I got back to my office, I jumped to my computer and typed in the few numbers I had caught a glimpse of on his ID. It showed a few employees with the same first numbers, but I quickly found who I was looking for. His name was Rhys Taylor, co of marketing. I'm not surprised, with a pretty little face like that he could get on the cover of anything he wanted. I snooped around his profile a bit and found out he had a meeting at three. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I'm turning into a creep. Its just that kid that caught my eye at Fiona's shop would not leave my thoughts for a minute. I quickly shut off my computer and headed out of my office. Excitement flooded through me and I shivered. God, what was he doing to me? I saw him once, now I can't keep my mind off him.

His brown and blue eyes were burned into my skull, the way they sparkled in the light was dazzling. His hair was deep auburn, and even though it looks amazing up it would probably look even better down. He looked lanky and awkward, but for some reason that made him even more attractive.

As I pushed the button in the elevator to go to the floor I needed too, a well-built blonde man stepped in just before it closed. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well well, Jack. Haven't seen you all day! What have you been up to in that office of yours?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business, Axton. Thats for me and only me to know about." I huffed and glared at him, but he laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever. All I know is that when you're like this, you're either pissed or getting all lovey dovey. Most of the time you're pissed, though. Which one is it?" the man smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. Friggin Axton. Him and I have know each other for almost our entire lives and we've been together through thick and thin. We can tell what the other is thinking just by looking. We're like brothers, and sometimes I'm glad to have him around.

I laugh and shake my head, turning to him and crossing my arms as well.

"Ax, you already know which one it is. No, I'm not telling you who and yes he does work here." I roll my eyes at him. "No more questions."

"Ah, man! I wanna know where you met him! Whats his name? Is he cute? Is he-" he kept creeping closer with a every word, a giddy expression on his face.

"Ax! I told you no more questions!" I push him away and laugh. "Son of a taint, can't you keep your nose in your own goddamned business?"

The elevator beeped and the doors open into the thirteenth floor. I stepped out and turned around, only to find Axton still in the elevator. He gave me a knowing smirk and chuckled as I realized that he only wanted to have a conformation of my mood.

"God damnit, Ax!" I chastise as the elevator doors close, leaving me alone save for a few employees milling about. I shake my head again and walk off, starting my mission to find that guy... Rheece? Reeze? Oh, yeah, Rhys! God, I need to remember that.

I had just turned a corner when I saw him, chipped yellow and black prosthetic arm and all. I stop in my tracks.

Shit, Jack. Compose yourself. You are the CEO of Hyperion, you do not get all flustered around some cute guy... with really nice hair... and beautiful eyes... Oh, fuckin- okay. You can do this.

I shake my head and walk forward again, headed straight for him. I was just about to speak when he turned around abruptly, a large stack of papers in folders in one hand and a phone with someone screaming into it in the other. His face was wrinkled in concentration as he adjusted the papers in his arm. Rhys rushed towards me, focused on the phone call instead of what was in front of him and he ended up bumping into me, dropping most of his papers.

"God damnit!" I jumped out of the way just before he knelt down to pick up the folders. I tried to help him pick them up, but he had already gathered all of them. The man shot back up and started jogging away, pushing his shoulder up to speak into his phone. "N-no sir, nothing's wrong! Yes, I'll be there right away!" I heard him say faintly.

Well, shit.

There went my attempt at talking to him. Boy, was that kid invested in his work. He didn't even see me! It did sound like he was in trouble with his boss though. A pretty little thing like him shouldn't be bossed around like that. Maybe I'll have to have a talk with his higher up, once I find out who they are.

I sigh deeply and look around, not really knowing what I was hoping to find. I turn around and head back to the elevator, defeated.

 

 

 

Two days later, and he was still on my mind. No matter what I tried, I could not stop thinking about him. Work reminded me of how his long fingers brushed across his papers. Lunch reminded me of the way his blue eye glinted in the sunlight flowing from the window he was sitting next to. When I close my eyes, his chiseled face was always there. Why can't I forget him?

God, I am such a love struck idiot. I feel like I'm back in high school and crushing on the most popular person there. I don't know what's come over me! I'm distracted from work and spaced out at home. Angel has to keep reminding me to eat! I've tried everything to stop thinking about him, but it never works. He's like a leech that's never going to stop sucking until he gets what he wants.

You know what?

Im going to give it what it wants.

I close my computer and walk out to the elevator, fingers slightly shaking as I press the button for the thirteenth floor. I will talk to him. I will not get nervous.

I sigh and tap my foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive. When it finally stopped, I stepped out and spotted Rhys almost immediately. He was off in the corner, making coffee. I took a deep breath, steeling myself.

Jesus christ. Why am I so nervous? He's just some guy that happens to have a really nice face. Thats all...

I walk towards him quickly, ignoring the scared faces that were pointed my way. I bite my lip and reach out my hand to touch his shoulder, but before I could, Rhys turned around and ran right past me, juggling five cups of coffee in his arms. I watched him and stood still, in shock. When I finally realized what had happened, I yelled angrily and tugged at my hair, causing some employees in the vicinity to jump.

"GOD, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN??"

I stormed off to the elevator once more, hands still in my hair and pulling in frustration. Why do I even try? It always ends up badly!

 

 

 

It was a week later, and I was slowly going insane because of him. Every moment of the day, the only thought in my mind was Rhys. Stupid Rhys and his stupid hair. Stupid Rhys and his stupid figure. Stupid Rhys and his stupid fucking eyes. Those eyes that seemed to match mine so well. Those eyes that sparked with determination. Dear lord, I could just stare at them for hours and be content.

I stared at my computer screen, mind wandering away from the report I should be writing. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, sighing. I bit my lip and stared at the intercom on my desk, debating wether or not I should just call him into my office right now.

...

Fuck it.

I pressed the button and spoke clearly into the microphone right by it.

"Rhys Taylor, your presence is required in Handsome Jack's, my, office. In like, five minutes. Okay? Thanks, pumpkin."

I let go of the button and ran my hands down my face. What did I just do? Oh boy, what am I going to do when he gets here? I guess I just wing it, no harm in that. But what if he gets put off by me? Or what if he thinks I'm going to kill him? Oh god, what did I do?

I heard my door open, and I immediately straightened up. I looked to find Rhys standing there, a look of pure terror on his face. Oh, son of a taint. I figured that would happen. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, motioning him to come closer. He stepped timidly to the front of my desk, hands clasped tight. I stood up and walked around my desk, facing him.

"Rhysie, rhysie. Its nice to finally talk to you!" I smile and clap his shoulder, earning a nervous whimper from the slightly taller man. I take my hand off his shoulder and lick my lips. "Do you remember about a week ago when you were at that little sandwich shop and we made eye contact? Heh, well, ever since then I've been trying to talk to you, but you've been... uh... too busy."

I could basically see what he was thinking. Oh god, I made him mad somehow, what did I do I'm going to get shot.

"Listen to me, Rhys." I grab his shoulders again and pull him closer, bringing his face down to mine. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. I am a very impatient man and I hate waiting, and I've been waiting for this for a while. Good lord, kiddo, you're diving me bat-shit crazy."

Not waiting for a response, I cup his face and lean forward, kissing him hard.


	4. Looks Like I Won't Need This Will...

I stepped into Handsome Jack's large office, face pale and hands clammy. Why he called me in? Hell if I know. What I _do_ know, however, is that he's probably going to kill me. He motions for me to come closer and I take a few tentative steps forward, internally screaming in terror.

_Oh god oh god oh god I looked at him wrong and now he's going to kill me. Oh god oh god oh god oh god please don't hurt me please don't hurt meeeee_

I mean, I have a valid reason to be scared. Handsome Jack, albeit being incredibly sexy, can actually be horrifying. He's said to have shot a man for bumping into him! Now, i'm sure thats not true, but the tales higher-ups share are fuel enough to be wary of the man. When I wouldn't walk any further, he sighed and walked around his desk and stepped in front of me, an awkward smile plastered on his face. I stiffened as he clapped his hand on my shoulder, his skin warm against the cold of the seam of my prosthetic.

"Rhysie, Rhysie. It's nice to finally talk to you!"

I whimper pathetically, and he releases his hold on my shoulder. I watch him as he licks his lips, and I shiver a small bit. Jesus, what was he going to do to me? I wish he's just get on with it, I don't want a slow and painful death. WhenI hear him speak up my eyes snap back to his face, face going pale once more.

"Do you remember about a week ago when you were at that little sandwich shop and we made eye contact? Heh, well, ever since then I've been trying to talk to you, but you've been... uh... too busy..."

My eyes widen and I realize that I was going to get shot. I don't know what I did but I'm going to get shot oh god what am I going to do??? I heard him sigh.

"Listen to me Rhys."

I squeaked in horror when he grabbed my shoulders and pulled my face down to his. I wiped my sweaty hands on my slacks and balled them into fists. Oh, I am so dead.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet. I am a _very_ impatient man and I _hate_ waiting, and I have been waiting for this for a while. Good lord kiddo, you're driving me bat-shit crazy."

I raise my eyebrows and opened my mouth to speak, but before I could Jack pulled me closer and slammed his lips onto mine.

My eyes widen in shock and I make a noise at the the back of my throat. Jack ignores it and slides his hands to my shoulders, gripping them as if his life depended on it. After a few seconds, I just thought, what the hell, and I started kissing him back. He tasted like an odd mix of coffee and peppermint. My hands twitched at my sides, itching to touch him, but I didn't want to go too far.

When he finally broke the kiss, my entire face was flushed bright pink and I was completely out of breath. Jack was in a similar fashion, hair slightly mussed and the skin behind his mask a deep red. After a minute of us catching our breath, I finally stepped back and spoke up.

"W-what the hell was that for?" I asked, the realization of what had just happened hitting me all at once.

"Listen, Rhys." He puts his hands on my hips and leans in close once more. "When I saw you in that café, my heart just stopped. And when you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You kept me up at night, sweetheart. Every moment since you looked at me, I have dreamt about you." Jack bit his lip and took a deep breath. "And I know that sounds crazy, but its true. You really have been driving me insane, pumpkin." He looks at me, his eyes soft and nervous.

"But... Why me? I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm just a lanky, awkward guy. You could have a supermodel." I ask, looking down and feeling my throat close up. Was this a prank? It must be. Why would Handsome Freaking Jack have a huge crush on _me_?

"Rhys." His voice was suddenly deep, his stern tone causing me to look up at him.

"I don't know what it is about you, but when I look at you I get this overwhelming urge to just kiss you. You are so imperfect in a perfect way, and _thats_ why I like you. Please believe me, Rhys."

I look at him, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes. He really felt that way? This normally terrifying man was standing before me and just pouring his heart out, and we haven't even talked before now. I smiled and grabbed Jack by his collar, laughing softly at his surprised face.

"Well, then I can't be the one to not give Handsome Jack what he wants~" I say as I lean in and kiss him again.

Jack easily relaxed into the kiss, hands running up and down my sides. The kiss soon got heated, Jack tugging at my bottom lip and pulling my hips closer to him. I grinned into the kiss and ran my hands through his hair. We continued like this for a bit until Jack slid his hands down and grabbed my ass. I jumped and broke the kiss, face hot. I laughed and cupped his neck, shaking my head.

"Lets save that for _after_ our first date."

Jack's eyes light up at that and he smiles brightly.

"So you will go out with me?" He asks happily, jumping up and down slightly like an overexcited puppy. I nod and he picks me up by my waist and spins me around, ignoring my sounds of protest and mumbling "thankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over. When he finally sets me down he hugs me tightly and kisses the side of my head.

"Its set! I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow! Oh, cupcake you're gonna have the best dinner of your life, promise!" Jack laughs and kisses me again quickly before letting go of my hips and pushing me towards the door. "You probably have to get back to work and I can't keep you here all day, even though I wish I could." He smiles and waves goodbye before closing the door.

"Goodbye." I whisper before breaking out in a huge grin and giggle uncontrollably. I run to the elevator and push the button to Vaughn's floor. He would _never_ believe what happened.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I burst into Vaughn's office, causing him to jump in surprise and knock over a cup of pens.

"God, Rhys, whats are you doing? Wait... you're alive? What happened!" He runs over and grabs my face, pulling me down and turning it side to side inspecting it. "What did he do? Did he brainwash you? Is he controlling you? Did he brand you somewhere?" he asks rapidly, blue eyes wide beneath his green tinted glasses.

I laugh and grab his hands, stilling him. "Vaughn. I'm fine. Handsome Jack did not brand me, nor is he controlling me because he brainwashed me. I am one hundred percent Rhys."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Then what did he call you in for?"

I stand up and bite my lip, turning a bit pink. "I have a date with Handsome Jack."


	5. Expensive Wine Makes For an Interesting Night

I stood in front of my full length mirror, straightening the black and yellow tie I currently was sporting. I wasn't dressed up too much, just clean pressed grey slacks, a white dress shirt, a heptagon styled vest and the tie. Its kind of obvious to dress up because if you're going on a date with Handsome Jack, he's probably going to take you somewhere fancy. Unless he decides to take me on a casual date and then I'll feel totally overdressed. Man, what do I do?

I jumped when I heard a knock on my door and turned around to see Vaughn standing in my doorway. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the door frame, an exasperated look on his face.

"Rhys, you look fine. Amazing, in fact. You need to chill, seriously!" He laughs softly and stands up from the frame, walking closer to adjust my tie.

"Vaughn, _you_ need to chill. I am totally chill bro, I am the chillest of chi-"

"Rhys." Vaughn looks up at me and finishes tucking my tie into my vest. "You have been in here for an hour and a half. You're obviously not chill." He shook his head. "Rhys, from what you told me, he's pretty into you. Even if you wear sweatpants and a muscle top he'll still think you're hot. Trust me."

I huff in embarrassment. He most likely wouldn't, but I didn't say anything. Vaughn continues to fuss over my outfit despite my protests until my phone buzzes in my back pocket. I take it out and see that I have a text from an unknown number, 487-5225. I open my phone and check the message.

_"Hey, cupcake! I'm on my way to pick you up, so hope you're ready! Oh we're gonna have some fun tonight, baby. ;) I'll be there in 3."_

I blush a bit at the message. What did he mean by fun? Did... did he mean what I think he meant? Jesus christ, what if he did? Is he really that into me? I bite my lip and laugh giddily. Was this actually happening? Am I dreaming, or am I going on an actual date with Handsome Freaking Jack? I slump down onto my bed, palms pressed against my face as I contemplate what is currently happening. The cold metal of my prosthetic felt cool against my hot cheeks. My mind was whirling with excitement, and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I was shaken out of my reverie by the doorbell ringing through the house loudly. I stand up quickly and run my hands through my hair. Well, this was it.

"Hey, pumpkin! Damn, you clean up nice!" Jack steps forward and drapes his arm around me, leaning close to my ear. "That little outfit of yours would look so much better on my floor, though."

Well, now I have confirmation that he meant what I though he did.

My eyes widened and my face burned white hot at that statement. I turned to look at him and he winked at me, smirking. I looked over my shoulder to Vaughn (hiding behind a wall) and saw that he was giving me a smug grin and a thumbs up. I make a face at him and smile, turning back to Jack.

"So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Oh, kiddo you're gonna love it. Its this super nice restaurant just across town. You are gonna get pampered tonight, baby!" Jack slides his hand down to the small of my back and guides me out the door. He pulls the door behind him closed then turns to me, a dark grin on his face. He grabs at my hair and pulls me close to him, smashing his lips onto mine.

I quickly melt into the kiss, hands finding his waist and staying there. The expensive material of Jack's tuxedo jacket felt smooth and comforting beneath my fingertips. When he broke the kiss after a couple minutes , he caught his breath and started kissing at my jawline. I laugh and grab onto his shoulders, half-pushing him away and half-pulling him closer.

"Haa... Jack! D-Don't you wanna save all this for tonight?" I breathe out, relishing in the feel of Jack's lips against my skin. God this man is going to absolutely _ruin_ me (and I hope in more ways than one). Jack laughs and steps back, smirking wide. He places his hands on my back and steers me towards his sleek, crimson Ferrari sitting in the driveway. He opens the door for me and reveals the luxurious leather interior.

"Oh my god, _this_ is your car?" I gasp and turn to Jack, eyes bright.

"Sure is, cupcake." He nudges me into the car and I plop down into the seat, sighing and relaxing into the plush chair. Jack sits down in the drivers seat and turns on the car. He places a hand on my thigh as he moves out of the driveway and I flush pink. I don't how I'm going to get through dinner at this pace. I bit my lip and stared out the window, trying my hardest to think about anything but what Jack might feel like against him. Burning skin on burning skin, bruised hips from being pressed too hard and love bites to be hidden beneath turtlenecks and scarfs the next day.

_God damnit Rhys, take a deep breath and stop thinking about that. Think about... uh... puppies! Yeah, puppies! I wonder if Jack has any dogs? He seems like a dog person to me._

So I sat in the car, silently debating if Jack had dogs or not. I was distracted enough to not notice when we finally made it to the restaurant. I was snapped out of it when Jack shook my shoulder and pointed out the window to indicate that we had arrived. It looked expensive, with a valet out front and couples in gorgeous formal wear walking arm and arm into the building. My eyes widen and suddenly Jack has my door open and his hand out. I take it hesitantly and he pulls me out of the car, shutting the door behind him and handing the keys to the young valet.

"Keep good care of that, Kiddo." Jack says softly to the valet as he links his arm with mine. The boy nods and walks to the car.

Jack turns to me and smiles. A true, sincere smile. Not a smirk or a grin, but an actual smile. I have a sneaking suspicion that that kind of expression is rare for him, but I keep my mouth shut. I smile back and we start walking to the entrance where a hostess is waiting to greet us. She steps out from behind her pedestal and stops in front of us.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?" The lady asks.

"Yeah, two for Hent at seven."

Our hostess quickly picks up two menus and motions for us to follow her. She leads us to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. Once we sit down, she places the menus in front of us both and informs us that our waiter would be coming by shortly. We nod and she walks away, leaving Jack and I alone. Jack quickly turns to me, a smirk back on his face. I look down at my menu, embarrassed, and breath heavily when I notice the content of the paper. Good grief! I wouldn't be able to afford any of this! There's a bottle of wine that would cost five of my paychecks!

"Listen, babe. I am payin' for all of this and you have no say in that fact, 'kay? You can order anything you want, doesn't matter." Jack interrupts my thoughts and my head shoots back up.

"Wh-What? No way! I can't ask you to do that!" I stutter in protest.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Really, cupcake? Like I said, you are getting pampered tonight. You 'aint paying for anything _at all_ tonight. Don't try to argue, pretty boy. I 'aint budgin."

I huff and blush slighly. Well if you put it _that_ way-

"Good evening. Would you two men like anything to drink?" Our waiter comes up and asks us both. Before I could open my mouth to say I was fine with water, Jack speaks up.

"One bottle of Coche-Dury Corton Charlemagne, please." The waiter nods and walks off and I gape at Jack, eyes wide. He gives me a 'what did I do?' look and I laugh, exasperated.

"Damn, Jack! Thats a two thousand dollar bottle of wine! I can't ask you to pay for that!" I whisper-yell, hissing through my teeth. Jack just leans back in his chair and shrugs.

"Eh, I've had more expensive. Its nothing, sweet cheeks. Don't worry about it!" He grins and laces his hands behind his head, crisp white dress shirt clinging onto his large biceps. Oh shit, and there are the thoughts again. I push them out of my mind again. This was going to he a long dinner.  
  


After a couple glasses of the Charlemagne, I felt comfortable and warm (and a bit lightheaded). Jack refused to have any of it, though. I didn't press, but at the back of my mind I was curious. He seemed like the kind of guy to drink, but I respected his choice. Our dinner was amazing and prepared perfectly. Jack and I were both full afterwards and had to refuse the obviously scrumptious dessert menu. After paying the large bill, Jack stood up and placed out his hand once more. I grabbed it and laced my fingers with his. He grinned and walked back to the entrance, nodding politely at the hostess.

The ride to Jack's house seemed like seconds. The lights blurred as we raced past them. When I sat down in the car, Jack had kissed me hotly before driving off. I let my dirty thoughts flow freely and I could feel my face warm and my slacks tighten slightly. The journey to his giant bedroom was blurred as well, full of passionate kisses and needy touches. My knees hit the back of Jack's bed and I fell onto it, slumping into the soft bedding. Jack crawled on top of me and started working at my neck, and I knew that I would have some odd looks in my direction the next day. Do I care? Not in the slightest.

My pants got tighter when Jack removed the layers on his torso. His chest was lean and hard, but not too muscular with the occasional scar here and there. He smirked and ran his hands over my chest, undoing my tie and pulling it off. He then proceeded to work at my vest and dress shirt, finally exposing my soft torso. Feeling self conscious now because of the fat on my sides and stomach, I start to curl into myself. Jack had other ideas. He took my tie and wrapped it around my wrists, tying it so I wouldn't be able to cover myself. I whimper a small bit and bit my lip, and Jack leans down closer to me.

"Hey, hot stuff. You alright with this?" He asks, concern obvious on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit embarrassed is all..." I turn my head to the side to avoid looking at the other man.

My college days had finally caught up to me and I had started gaining a bit of weight the past year. I had gotten soft. I was no longer the string bean I was in high school. I sighed and Jack made a 'tsk' noise.

"There aint anything to be embarrassed about, pumpkin. Like, damn Rhys. You have a really nice body."

He ran his hands over my chest and stomach and I laugh, smiling. Jack chuckles as well and ducks down to kiss my happy trail. I blush a bright red and I feel him unbuttoning my slacks, tugging them down to reveal blue and yellow striped boxers. I feel Jack laugh and he pulls off my pants fully, tossing them into the growing pile of useless clothing. I look down at him and see him grinning at the tent in my boxers, a small wet spot forming already. He gives me a wink and sits up, pulling his pants off as well. He then returns to between my legs and kisses along my undefined hipbones. I breath out shakily and shiver. Good lord.

He pulls at the elastic of my underwear and slowly reveals more skin with each tug. I look down to him and find him, face flushed and eyes wide, staring at my half-erect cock in front of him. My face turns a raging red and I sputter incomprehensibly, causing him to look away from my dick and at me.

"W-Why the hell are you staring at my dick Jack?"

"Good lord Rhys, you never told me you had this pretty of a cock! Its like its perfect! I've never seen a cock that gorgeous in my life!" Jack gushes, leaning over me and blushing as well.

I'm speechless as I stare at him, mouth opening and closing as I try to think of what to say. I give up after a minute and just kiss him hard, slinging my tied arms around his neck and pulling him down to me. He kisses back passionately, nipping at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he slips his tongue in slowly. I revel in the feeling and let him do whatever, pressing up into him and wrapping a leg around his waist to bring him down onto me. I gasp at the newfound friction against my cock and Jack takes the opportunity to break the kiss and travel down my torso. He sucks lightly at my collarbone and I moan softly at the feeling. He travels further down and returns his head to the spot between my legs. He tears off my boxers and spreads my legs, placing them onto his shoulders.

"Hey, pumpkin. Could you try and grab the bottle of lube in my drawer?"

"Well, I would if my hands weren't tied, Jack." I say sarcastically.

Jack motions for me to bring my hands close to him and I comply. He quickly unties the knot in my tie and tosses it away. I grope around the nightstand until I grab a hold of the bottle and I hand it to Jack.

"Kay, Rhys. This is gonna be a bit cold."

I feel the cool gel being applied around my entrance and I gasp at the feeling. That cold is soon replaced by the warmth of Jack's tongue running along my entrance.  


oh  


_OH._

I giggle in excitement and suddenly moan when Jack's tongue slips inside me. The lewd slurping sounds that Jack are making are completely hot. I moan loudly when Jack slips a finger inside along with his tongue. I curl my toes in pleasure and grasp at the sheets beneath me.

"O-oh god Jack...~" I whimper and buck my hips, erection impossibly hard and leaking pre-cum that falls in droplets onto my abdomen. Jack then hums, the vibrations flowing through me and making me groan. "Please, hhh~ J-Jack, god, I need yoou..."

His face retreats from my ass and I blush, lube and stray marks of pre covering his face. He wipes it off and grins, which makes me shiver with anticipation. He leans over me once more, hands planted firm on the bed beside my ears.

"What do you want me to do, babe?" Jack leans down and purrs into my ear.

"Jaack, please f-fuck me... I need to cum so baaaad~" I manage to groan out.

Jack laughs and slips off his underwear, revealing his large erection. I bite my lip when I see it, cock throbbing at the thought of how full he would feel when it was inside me. Jack spreads my legs apart and hikes up my lower back. He leans back and presses the tip of his dick into me and I groan. He takes that as the go ahead and slowly pushes into me, my voice getting louder the deeper he goes. He manages to make it to the hilt no problem.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and I moan loudly. God, he felt so huge in me. I felt complete at that moment, so full and so needy. It just got better when he started moving. The only sound in the large room was our collective moans and the slapping of skin on skin. I kept on gasping "faster, Jack. Faster!" and he kept up the pace, filling me over and over again. I could feel myself getting close and I voiced it loud and clear. Jack quickly grabbed my bouncing cock and jerked it a few times in rhythm with his thrusts. That was all I needed to get sent over the edge. I yelled Jack's name because at that moment it was all I could think about. Jack's scent in my nose, Jack's taste on my tongue, Jack's cock swelling within me and filling me up with his own finish. Thick ropes of cum shoot out and decorate Jack and I's chests, sticking to whatever they land on. I slump down into the plush pillow's of Jack's bed and sigh, closing my eyes.

I could barely feel Jack remove himself from me and get up. I could barely remember the feeling of the warm wet cloth running along my stomach to clean up the drying cum. I do however remember Jack laying down beside me and pulling up the downy covers on top of us. I remember the feeling of his arm wrapped around my abdomen and his legs tangled with mine as we both fell asleep.


	6. You're Special Pumpkin, Trust Me

I woke up, the sun flowing though my curtains shining in my eyes. I squinted and hissed, sitting up and stumbling over to my window to close the curtains and returning the room to darkness. It takes a bit for my eyes to adjust to the dark but when they did I saw a lanky figure tangled in the white sheets of my bed. My mind flashed back to the previous night and I smiled. I clambered back over to my bed and flopped down onto it. To be honest, it was kind of nice to have Rhys here. It seemed like forever ago that I had another person to wake up to. I sighed happily and wrapped an arm around the other man's warm torso, pulling his sleeping form a bit closer. Rhys looked peaceful when he slept, his (I'm assuming) normally perfect hair mussed and face soft. I felt a slight twang in my heart at the sight of Rhys and my faced turned a slight pink. 

_Seriously, Jack. You literally just met the guy. Sure, you slept with him, but is that all it takes for you to get attached to someone?_

I shook my head and just nuzzled into the crook of Rhys' neck. He smelled like chocolate and sex. It fit him, in an odd way. Good lord, can this kid be any more charming? Its kind of sickening how fast I'm growing attached to him. I look at the clock and see that its around noon. Well, I guess now is a good time to get up. I kiss along the other man's jawline and place my hand on his stomach. I hear him groan at my advancements and smile.

"Cmon, Rhysie. Wake uppp, its like noon and I'm starving."

Rhys just mumbles a faint "nooo" and I laugh, shaking him softly to jostle him awake.

"Vaaugghhnnnn just a few more minutesss" Rhys sighs out.

"Hate to break it to ya, buddy, but I'm not Vaughn. Damn, you must of had a lot to drink last night." I turn him over to face me and smile, the bright blue and warm brown of his eyes peeking through slitted eyelids. 

Rhys finally realized where he was and his eyes widened a bit, looking around. He then quickly shot up and started gathering his clothes that were scattered about the room, thrown off carelessly last night. I looked at him confused for a moment when I spoke up.

"Kiddo. What the hell are you doing? Its the weekend, you don't have work. Do you have somewhere else to go?" I sat against the cool wooden headboard and crossed my arms.

"No, I don't have somewhere else to go. I just thought... you'd want to get rid of me after last night. So I'm just saving you the trouble and leaving now!" Rhys paused for a moment, face a light pink as he stood in his boxers and slacks loose around his thighs, in the middle of being pulled up. "Theres so many stories of you having one night stands and tossing out the other person first thing in the morning, and obviously I'm not any different, so I just thought you'd be sick of me by now..."

He trailed off when I stood up and walked towards him. He also yelped when I picked him up by his waist, causing the slacks to be dropped to the ground, and tossed him onto the soft bed. I then promptly laid down on top of him, relaxing so all of my weight pushed Rhys down and kept him in place. His face turned even more red and he sputtered, trying (uselessly) to push me off of him. This continued for a minute or so until I looked up at him and gave him a look of exasperation.

"Listen baby doll. You're very different than all of those one night stands. If you left right now I would actually put on clothes, which is a rarity on weekends, and drag your fine ass back here because I can't get enough of you." I huffed out and kissed at Rhys' chest, silently wondering how his skin was this perfect.

Rhys sputtered some more and continued to try and push me off, but to no avail. I chuckled and looked up at him once more.

"Also: I am not letting you go until you accept that you are not leaving until I say so, which will probably be Sunday night. Or Monday morning, depending on my mood."

At that Rhys got even more flustered, but he stopped pushing and squirming. I grin and kiss at his jaw, trying to persuade Rhys into staying with me. Rhys is the first person besides Angel's mom that I really felt _close_ to. Sure, Nisha was a great girlfriend, but we never really connected emotionally. With Rhys it was different. He was sort of like a rock to my wild personality. He just seems so perfect, some long-buried feeling inside me just wants him all to myself.

Rhys calmed down after a couple minutes of forced cuddling, so I just sat and listened to his a-bit-faster-than-normal heartbeat and smiled. Rhys spoke up after another minute or two.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"..."

"What is it?"  
  
  
  


"I have to pee, Jack."

I made a face and sat up, pointing to a door in the room that lead to the bathroom. Rhys jumped up and ran to it, softly closing the door behind him so as to not damage anything. I slumped back onto the mattress and sighed. Hopefully he'll stay. If he really wants to leave, I won't stop him. Thats his choice. I really wish he would stay though. I don't know why, but I just get all giddy when he's around. There's just something about him that makes him irresistible, and I can't seem to get enough of it.

Rhys walks out of the bathroom, hair a bit less bead-heady and face a bit less flushed. He stands there awkwardly until I stand up and take him by the waist, pulling him close and kissing him gently, free hand coming up and cupping his jaw. The kiss is full of smiles, from both of us. I pull away and revel in how his face seems to glow after the kiss. I feel like I need to kiss him again, so I do. We stay like that for a while, smiling and laughing and kissing. Soon, though, my stomach rumbles and I pull away, laughing.

"Alright Rhysie. How about I make some breakfast?"


	7. Date Night With an Angel

**A Few Months Later**

I leaned back in my desk chair and stretched, my flesh arm relieved to see the return of blood flow. I had been working hard for a couple hours and it was getting late. I glanced at the clock on my desk and it showed a bright "5:37 PM". I pick up my phone and saw that Jack had texted me a few minutes ago.

**Jack:** _Hey how about date night tonight? I wanted to show you my awesome cooking skills-_

Here he inserted a odd winky face/muscular arms emoji

- _and introduce you to someone. You'll love her, I promise <3 Should I pick you up at 6?_

I smile at the screen and type in a quick reply.

**You:** _I'd love that, Jack. I'm still at the office though, so I might be a little rushed._

Walking out to the cool air of late afternoon after spending so long in a cramped, heated office building felt really good. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and jogged out to my car, unlocking it and hopping in just as my phone buzzed again.

**Jack:** _Gotcha, babe. Trust me, you're gonna love what i'm making tonight. I call it "frozen burgers i bought at Cars that i just seasoned and threw on the grill"._

**You:** _haha, very funny. Looking forward to your five star cooking. see you soon._

The ride home was luckily short because I had decided to take a short cut. I jumped out, jogged to the door, and quickly entered my room, ignoring Vaughn lounging around on the couch. I had a small smile on my face as I tossed off my work clothes and settled for a more comfortable outfit. Since it was just going to be Jack and another girl (supposedly) at Jack's house, I figured I could go casual. The white-washed shorts I had on were new, and I had thrown on a blue polo. Didn't want to seem _too_ casual, you know. I am meeting someone new and I don't want to make an awful first impression.

I had just finished fixing my hair when the bell rung, the sound bouncing throughout the house. I hurriedly bushed down a stray piece of hair and made my way out to the foyer, opening the door and smiling brightly when Jack appeared, holding a small bouquet of red and yellow roses. He was dressed casually as well, yellow Hyperion sweater and dark blue jeans. Jack thrusted the bouquet towards me and I took it gladly, blushing a light pink as I invited him inside. I grabbed a vase from under the sink and dropped the flowers in, making small talk with Jack and Vaughn while I finished up. I waved goodbye to Vaughn as I walked out the door, Jack trailing behind closely. When the door closed, he spun me around and kissed me hard, and it took little time for me to respond. Over the past few weeks I had gotten used to his unexpected and passionate kisses. Jack was a lot more affectionate than I thought he would be. Small touches here and there, always close but not close enough sometimes. Despite what all the rumors say about him, he's actually just a big softie. I loved that about him, always caring and loving.

We split after a minute or two, faces flushed and eyes bright. We stared for a moment and laughed.

"So, how was your daayyy?" Jack asked, draping and arm around my shoulder and guiding me to his expensive looking car.

"It was okay, nothing out of the ordinary. Vasquez was on my ass today for some reason, though." I reply as I slide into the passenger seat, strapping in.

"You know, I might need to have a chat with that prick. I'm one hundred percent sure that he only antagonizes you just because he can and you're a threat to his position." Jack rolls his eyes and huffs, backing out of the driveway and heading to his house.

"Jack, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. Plus, he'd probably annoy me more if you talked to him because it'd seem suspicious. Remember, Jack. Some people are dense and can't tell we're together." I laugh lightly and gaze out the window at the blurring landscape.   
  
  


Even though I have visited many times before; Jacks house, or mansion, was still a sight to behold. Jack tugs me inside, a smile wide on his face. When we enter, Jack yells "ANGEL! WE'RE HOME!" and slips his shoes off, dashing towards the living room. I took my shoes off as well and followed Jack curiously. Who was Angel? An old friend of his? My mind was racing with possibilities when I finally reached the large family room, where I find a fair, black haired girl who looked like she was about 17ish, sitting on the floor and looking up at Jack. I quirked an eyebrow at Jack. who was standing beside her proudly.

"Rhys, meet my daughter Angel."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Jack had a daughter?! Why hadn't he told me? I looked at him, shocked, and he motions for me to come closer. I step forward and slowly sit down on the floor in front of Angel. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Jack crouched down and patted Angel on the shoulder and she looked at him again.

"Angel, this is Rhys. He's the guy I told you about."

Angel then brightens, and the smile grows greater. She then quickly moves her hands in what could possibly be sign language, but I couldn't get any of it. I look to Jack and he chuckles a bit, patting me on the shoulder.

"I'll explain to you later, but Angel is mute so she can't talk." He turns to Angel. "You might wanna slow down, baby girl. Even I couldn't get that."

Angel nods and signs again, this time much slower.

'It is so nice to meet you Rhys. Dad has told me a lot about you. He says you are very nice.'

I laugh a little and nod, turning a little pink at the fact that Jack talks about me a lot.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Angel. How old are you?"

'I am 14.'

"Wow, 14! You looked a lot older!" I smile brightly and continue to ask more questions. Conversation came easy, and she turned out to be a very sweet girl. Jack had left to go make dinner, but we stayed and chatted for a while, sometimes gossiping about Jack and his silly habits. She invited me to play some Mario Kart with her, and I happily accepted. I thought I was good until we played against each other. That girl could play like nobody's business. I could never reach first place in a cup!

We had been playing for a while when Jack finally called us to dinner. Angel and I looked at each other and grinned, quickly throwing down our controllers and racing to the dining room. I won, and Angel complained it was because I had extremely long legs. I shrugged and laughed, ruffling her hair and earning an annoyed smack on the hand. Jack passed out the plates and we grabbed for the buns and the condiments. Angel commented on the fact that I put mayo on my burger. I said that it was gross she put pickles on hers. She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine out at her. Jack laughed at our childishness and placed the burger patties onto our plates.

"Dig in, kiddos!"  
  
  
  


An hour later, we all were full, stomachs hurting from both food and laughing too hard. Angel was full of good jokes, and Jack told the best embarrassing stories about his daughter. We spent the evening chatting and laughing, completely content at the small table they were circled around. All nights must come to an end, though, and soon it was time for Angel to go to bed. She said goodnight to both of us, and disappeared upstairs, leaving Jack and I alone. I look to Jack and smile, placing my chin in my hand.

"Angel is amazing. How come you never told me about her?"

"Ehh, I don't know. Thought you'd freak out and leave if you knew I had a kid." Jack shrugged and stood up, walking to the couch and plopping down onto it. I followed and curled up beside him, head on his shoulder and hand on his chest.

"I would never leave you, Jack. Especially not for having a kid. Besides, Angel is great. I can't wait to see her more!" I smile up to Jack and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, handsome."

Jack sighed with relief and smiled contently, turning his head to kiss me softly. It was a slow, tired kiss, and it was beautiful. Full of promises and love and thanks. I didn't want to let go then. The moment was perfect and I wanted to stay in it forever. Jack felt the same, and made no move to stop. So we sat there that night, close and happy, like there was nothing to care about except each other.


End file.
